Everlasting Love
by kikyoisthebest
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo havent met in a long time. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Demons**

Inuyasha stood down quietly. He was thinking to himself again. He hadn't seen Kikyo in such a long time now. He had been dormant for such a long time now. It seemed like everything had disappeared. No Naraku, No Sesshoumaru, and… No Kikyo. He had wondered many times that if he had gotten that off track. Had Naraku succeeded in hiding from him? If he waited any longer, he couldn't imagine how strong Naraku would get. He hadn't had a descent fight in a while either.

Inuyasha sighed. It seemed like he was in another world now. Where was everyone? The only people he had seen in the last few months were his companians. Before he could think it over he heard Sango.

"INUYASHA! There are demons attacking the village!"

"They can't be any stronger than the last batch." Inuyasha said boredly.

"You'll be surprised this time." Miroku said. Inuyasha open the door to the room he had been in, and opened one eye. His eyes almost poped out of his head. Their were thousands and thousands of demons.

"Feh! Finally, I have been waiting for this for a long time now!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga, jumping high into the air. He saw a distant figure behind the swarm of demons. "Kikyo?" His eyes widened. The demons took advantage of Inuyasha's sudden lack of concentration. One of them smacked Inuyasha to the ground.

"Ha ha Inuyasha, that was the lamest attempt I have ever seen from you." Shippo jumped on to Inuyasha's head. "I can do way better. Transform!" In a flash Shippo turned into a huge pink ball.

Inuyasha yelled angrily. "What are you going to do? Use your Fox Fire?" He strick Shippo on the head, forcing him to land.

"Stupid Inuyasha"

"Wind Scar!" A number of demons were destroyed, but more and more came. "Where are these things coming from? Naraku?" Suddenly an arrow shot through the demons creating a big hole in the group._ It was Kikyo! _Inuyasha ran through the hole reaching for her.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm glad your safe." Kikyo said sternly. They hadn't seen each other in a long time. The two ran attacking the great swarm of demons quickly.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her giant boomerang weapon at the demons. "Hey Miroku, look there. Its Kikyo."

"We haven't seen her in a long time." Miroku said. "But with Inuyasha complaining everyday, everything seems to be happening too slowly. Great teamwork as usual." Inuyasha and Kikyo seemed to read each other's minds. They attacked fluently-never losing balance or slowing down.

"Now!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha picked her up jumping to the tallest and biggest demon there was. Kikyo shot the demon on the forehead, obliterating it instantly. The demons retreated, having lost their leader. Inuyasha lowered Kikyo gently to the ground. He wanted to kiss her, but stopped himself.

"Inuyasha, I need a word with you."

Inuyasha sighed. He doubted Kikyo was planning to talk to him. She was going to _talk _to him about Naraku's plans. Kikyo started to walk to a nearby tree.

"Don't bother walking." Inuyasha said. He picked her up cradled in his arms, before Kikyo could object. "So what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha said lightly.

"I-I" Kikyo shut her eyes tightly for a second.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha said, worriedly.

"I'm fine its just…" Kikyo fainted.

"Kikyo wake UP!" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock. Sango and Miroku had gone to sleep. He jumped to his room with Kikyo cradled in his arms once more. He lay her on the ground. Kikyo opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha…I have been injected with poison…the demons…I don't have much strength-" Kikyo's eyes closed again, Inuyasha wasn't going to have much time to save her.…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Inuyasha went over his options. Kikyo was poisoned from a bite somewhere, she was in his room, he had to save her. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. He had one choice. He looked at Kikyo once more. _It will be over fast, Kikyo will forgive you. _This ran over his head several times. Slowly and gently, he removed Kikyo's clothes. He had a sudden urge to kiss Kikyo. Her clothing slipped of, revealing her fair, white, flawless skin. Inuyasha blushed. Better to start at the back. Inuyasha flipped Kikyo gently running his fingertips along her flawless skin, looking for a bite mark. He went over her bottom finding no bites. Half of Inuyasha felt glad, the other half knowing he shouldn't be. Inuyasha found himself maroon red. He flipped Kikyo again setting her gently on to the floor. Sweating, he took of his shirt. He ran his fingers up Kikyo's legs past her chest moving through her neck and shoulders. At last he found the bite, it was tiny, but deadly. Inuyasha cursed himself he had invaded Kikyo's privacy and the bite had been just above her shoulders. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips against the bite, sucking out the poison.

"Inuyasha-" Kikyo said weakly. She looked at Inuyasha in shock. She turned red. "What are you do-"

Inuyasha released his lips from Kikyo's neck. "You were poisoned Kikyo. This was the only way-" Inuyasha said nervously. "Relax, I swear I won do anything unnecessary."

Slowly Kikyo relaxed.

"I have something to give you, Kikyo." Inuyasha said so softly she could hardly hear.

"What-what is it?" Kikyo remembered the lipstick from Inuyasha's mother she had once been given. Inuyasha put on his shirt, and pulled out something. Concealing it with his hand he used both hands to press it against Kikyo's chest. A bright shock of light glowed where Inuyasha's hands were.

"The Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha said. Kikyo felt her heart thumping. She was no longer one of the walking dead…

((Hope you liked it. This chapter was bit of a lemon…xD this is the only lemon chapter… thing!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A clue**

Kikyo was surprised at what Inuyasha had done. He had gotten the full Jewel and he was still looking for Naraku?

"You've revived me." Kikyo said quietly.

"No…" Inuyasha said. "I wished for more than that. Your-your invulnerable to age, like me."

Kikyo was speechless. A number of things had happened.

"You've purified the Jewel, no-…" Kikyo stopped for a moment._ "person like you_ has ever saved a human." Inuyasha smiled. She was still avoiding to call him a half-breed, like she promised 50 yrs ago.

"I've missed your scent, your beautiful face, your soft features- for so long now…" Inuyasha was surprised by his own words. He looked at Kikyo embarrassed of what he had said out loud. He embraced Kikyo, with lost of words. He gazed deeply into Kikyo's eyes. "Will you be my wi- ?" Kikyo put two fingers on Inuyasha's lips.

"I don't…I don't know." Kikyo blurted out. She wasn't sounding much like herself. Inuyasha kissed her passionately. The night was lost…

Kikyo woke up early she found herself dressed again. She had been sleeping in a room. _Sleeping,_ she hadn't done that in a while. _Had yesterday been a dream? _Suddenly the door opened. Inuyasha came in.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said. "We have a whole day ahead of us." Inuyasha took her by the hand, pulling her outside.

"So she's decided to join us?" Miroku said in surprise.

"Well- not really," Inuyasha seemed intent to bring her along.

"Maybe, maybe just this once." Kikyo kept her voice cold, but it made Inuyasha smile.

"We are leaving this village now. Miroku has already made us eat and use much of their supplies." Sango gave Miroku a cold stare.

"What! I protected them!" Miroku replied.

"The demons have been following us." Sango fought back. "Me and Miroku will travel on Kirara. You two may get on ground." Sango smiled. "Where's the Jewel?"

"Its-I Kikyo purified it, its gone." Inuyasha lied. It was impossible to rid of it just like that. Miroku and Sango highly doubted it but left it alone. "C'mon lets go! More demons are gonna be here soon." The group took of with Shippo still asleep on Kirara's head.

"Master Inuyasha!"

"What was that?" Inuyasha landed.

"A demon flea?" Kikyo responded. "or is it a mosquito? Its sucking your blood."

"Myoga. What are you doing!?!" Inuyasha squished him. He felt flat to the ground.

"That wasn't a very nice welcome." Myoga inflated himself. "Is that the famous miko Kikyo?"

"Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Kikyo." Myoga replied. He was squashed again for ignoring Inuyasha.

"That's not very nice, Inuyasha." Kikyo looked coldy at Inuyasha.

"So what do-" Kikyo was still staring at Inuyasha. "So what do you want Myoga?"

"Well you see Master Inuyasha, we have found the place where the demons are coming from. Totosai and I were relaxing by the lake when we saw a swarm of demons come out of nowhere. We tracked them down hiding in the bushes. They are coming from a cave near Kaede's village."

"So let me get this straight. You found the demons by accident, while we have been trudging on and on with no luck?" Miroku and the rest of the group had landed.

"Precisely." Myoga said, trying not to be embarrassed.

The whole group exchanged glances.

"Onigumo's cave."

"So Naraku is back where it all started." Kikyo said.

"Its probably a trap. No barriers?" Sango added.

"We have no choice, with Inuyasha with us."

"I agree." Sango said.

"HEY! I'm still here you know." Inuyasha said.

"Nevermind him." Kikyo smiled indicating she was talking about Inuyasha. "To Onigumo's Cave."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Kagome's Return**

(How did you know I was gonna write about Kag next, sportiegrl?

… agh oh well./..)

Kagome sat out on her porch staring at the sky. Her grade marks weren't getting any better. At this rate she was going to fail. She sighed heavily. _Stupid Inuyasha. If you weren't always taking me to the feudal era right before tests, I'd be fine. _Suddenly something struck her. Inuyasha hadn't been looking for her lately. Did something happen?

"Mom I'm going back to check on Inuyasha and the others!" Kagome exclaimed, already half way to the well.

"I almost forgot, I have your bag packed already!" Kagome's mom replied. Kagome took the bag after thanking her mother. She jumped into the well. When Kagome jumped in the well, she seemed to be in space for a few seconds, stars, moons and more were found. When at last she reached the top of the well, she ran off to find the others.

Meanwhile, Miroku stopped the group.

"I just remembered we were supposed to wait for Kagome at Kaede's village." Miroku said. Inuyasha had forgotten about Kagome after he had finally gotten Kikyo to come with him. He had his mind partially made up on whom he was going to pick now. But he would have a hard time telling it to Kagome. He gave Kikyo a concerned look. Kikyo returned a small smile.

"I hope your… Not concerned about Kagome." Inuyasha said silently. "I made a promise to you."

"Its fine…" Kikyo replied looking to the ground. "Its still your decision." Kikyo looked up sounding calmer than before.

"She's certainly more calm and controlled than Kagome." Shippo thought in his head. Inuyasha picked Kikyo up.

"Lets go to Kaede's." Inuyasha said. He turned to Kikyo who was on his back. "I would still love her even if she killed me this moment." Inuyasha thought to himself. When they finally reached Kaede's their was a lot of gossip in the village, seeing Kikyo again. They had heard much about the great priestess who was Kaede's sister from their ancestors. Some still recognized her, but were very old now. Kaede came out of her cabin wondering what the commotion was.

"Sister!" she shouted. She was surprised to see Kikyo with the group. "How have you been doing?" she asked worried.

"She's fine." Inuyasha snorted. "Why shouldn't she be? She's with me." Inuyasha sometimes felt a lack of trust from Kaede when it came to Kikyo. "Can we have a little talk old woman?"

"If that is what ye want." Kaede said crudely, not at all pleased by Inuyasha's manners.

"Privately?" Inuyasha said. The two walked into one of the cabins. "You too Kikyo., come." In the cabin Inuyasha explained his situation and how he revived Kikyo.

"I'm not surprised on what ye used it for." Kaede snorted. "And you Kikyo? You've agreed to join Inuyasha? That is what's surprising."

"I'm willing to give Inuyasha another chance." Kikyo said coldly. Inuyasha pouted, annoyed at how Kikyo could keep her cold voice at him still.

"Kaede… I was thinking of holding my…wedding here." Inuyasha said. Kikyo eyes narrowed, hiding her shock.

"I'd be glad too." Kaede replied. "But ye should tell Sango and Miroku about the recent events and what you have decided." A villager brought the rest of the group in. Inuyasha sighed and did as Kaede asked.

"So that how you got the jewel purified." Miroku said silently. "It will never be in the wrong hands again." They were now sitting up by the tree. Everyone agreed and respected Inuyasha's decision, even Shippo. He was getting quite fond of Kikyo. A distant figure was approaching… _Kagome._

The End of Chapter 4! Visit and register at my website! Find the Link to my site in my profile!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confronting Kagome**

Kagome was on her bike pedaling closer and closer… The bike was very rusty and old even though Kagome had just gotten it from a used bike store. When she finally reached the group, she was surprised to see Kikyo.

"Oh… hi Kikyo," Kagome said, trying to stay cheery. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Kikyo said, almost beaming. She was in quite a cheerful mood. She had a lot to thank Inuyasha for she was human, once more. Then suddenly her face changed. Inuyasha still had to pick between the two and he would have a hard time explaining to the other. _That's Kagome I suppose. _Kikyo thought. She knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions, but Inuyasha had seemed pretty sure- he had done a lot for Kikyo to start liking him again. Inuyasha gave Kikyo a quick glance. She nodded slowly.

"What is wrong, guys?" Kagome asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." This was indeed what the rest of the group was feeling. They couldn't imagine what rage Kagome put up when they told her.

"This is going to be hard." Inuyasha thought. He started to speak. "Kagome I-" Suddenly a moving twister came its way to where the group was standing. Shippo tumbled over. It was Koga. This would make matters more complicated.

"Hey mutt, whats-" Koga went on his knees, holding Kikyo's hands in his. "and who is this? She's a beauty." Inuyasha pushed Koga away.

"Hey, she's mine!" Inuyasha said furiously.

"hmm.. this must be that priestess, Kikyo." Koga said, not seeming to notice Inuyasha. "Now tell me, how can you love both Kikyo and Kagome?"

"Hey, all you care about are looks, wolf." Inuyasha said angrily. Koga pressed his face angrily at Inuyasha.

"And I suppose you don't? This women (referring to Kikyo) is prettier than the last." Koga shuddered.

"That may be so" Inuyasha said this part quietly. "But I have feelings for her." Inuyasha blushed a bit.

"Your pathetic mutt." Koga said annoyed. "Okay fine, you choose one of them, and I'll take the other."

"I choose… I choose," Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few seconds, then back to Kikyo. "Kikyo." He said this so silent almost Koga couldn't hear.

"Fine," Koga protested. "I will take Kagome." _I knew he would take the prettier one._ Kagome stood there shocked at how far the argument had gotten.

"But no," Kagome thought. "They were already planning to tell me this, that's why everyone seemed like they had seen a ghost. They were afraid of my reaction." Kagome walked away.

"Hey Kagome I thought you were coming with me-" Koga said.

"You only care about looks!" Kagome said infuriated. She knew the only person Koga had gotten close to really loving was Ayame. Koga sighed.

"You could at least join me in destroying Naraku." Koga re-literated. Kagome thought about it, but realized she wasn't that sad about Inuyasha leaving her. She was getting along with Hojo pretty well.

"Fine I will come with Koga." Kagome said, flabbergasted. "I'm going home first though to think things over." Inuyasha pulled one arm over Kikyo's shoulder, looking at Kagome. She didn't appear as sad or angry as he thought she would.

"Bye." Inuyasha said, along with the rest of the group. "Bye." Koga and Kagome left.

"We will be seeing more of Kagome and Koga in the near future, but now we have to figure out what Naraku is up to. We believe he is in Onigumo's cave."

"I believe I can track him down," Kikyo said softly. "I can track down demonic auras a bit better than you Sango and Miroku. Especially one as strong as Naraku's. He seems to be making some attempt to shield himself, since Inuyasha can't sniff him out. I only sense his aura slightly."

"We are sure it's a trap," Shippo stated. "What's the point? And we have lost another companian." Shippo was indicating Kagome.

"She actually seemed quite happy." Miroku stated. "Besides I think we are still friends. And for your information, I believe she will still give you snacks." Shippo licked an imaginary lollipop.

"We better get going!" Inuyasha said impatiently. "Hey old hag, we're going!" He shouted over to Kaede.

"I bid ye good luck." Kaede said, her head poking out of the small cabin. "I hope Kagome will be fine. Though I didn't here the yelling I expected to hear." Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were up for another adventure…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love**

----

The next chapter will be fighting Naraku! This is the chapter I'm making so I can buy some time for coming up with an idea for the next chapter. XD

-----

Kikyo sat, leaning by a tree away from the others. Though Inuyasha had suggested to go find Naraku immediately, the others were suddenly exhausted by their full day. She couldn't sleep. She thought to herself if the path she was choosing was right.

"We will be married soon."

Kikyo spun around her long hair swishing in the air. It was Inuyasha, looking rather put out. Before Kikyo could respond, Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, for a while, then closed (as did Inuyasha's). They went into an embrace. Inuyasha felt Kikyo's warm body against his, feeling forever grateful. After a long while, Inuyasha slowly released his lips from Kikyo's. His lips peeled slowly away from Kikyo's. Placing one thumb on Kikyo's cheek, he rubbed the soft skin gently. He was hardly conscious now. The two, stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Inuyasha face was transfixed, and suddenly he pressed his lips against Kikyo's again. He closed his eyes, opening and closing -expanding and contracting- his mouth over Kikyo's. He moved his lips rapidly about Kikyo's, slowly and carefully pushing her to the ground. After a while the couple succumbed the ground. Inuyasha was now in a crawling position each of his hands clamping on one of Kikyo's wrists. Kikyo's legs lay wedged in-between Inuyasha's. He was even less conscious than before, Kikyo's beauty intoxicating him. Staying in his position Inuyasha, remained kissing her for a while longer. When he finally stopped, he let his lips slowly peel away from Kikyo's again. They stared at each other's eyes again still laying on the floor. Kikyo's soft gentle eyes met Inuyasha's sharp yellow eyes. For a moment Inuyasha lay on top of Kikyo, then he released his gaze. He got up of Kikyo, walking away. Kikyo had left him with a warm bubbling sensation that he could not describe. Even being alone with Kikyo in the same place made him feel nice. Every moment he wasn't seeing Kikyo was lost. He felt renewed.

"What's Inuyasha doing?" Kikyo thought in her mind. Inuyasha hadn't spoken a single word.

-----

Visit my site plz...(Im being desperate :) Go to my profile and find the Link!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Naraku**

Inuyasha woke up. It was a start of a new day. Kikyo peered at Inuyasha, still wondering what Inuyasha was thinking the night before. The rest of the group was still asleep; Shippo drooling. Inuyasha stared deep into Kikyo's eyes, until Kikyo was forced to look away. Inuyasha had never seen such a beauty.

"We better wake up the others," Inuyasha said silently. "We are going to find Naraku today."

Inuyasha and Kikyo worked their way around, waking the group up. Everyobne was surprised to see them up so early.

"Hey! Inuyasha why'd you wake me up!" Shippo said angryily. Kirara purred. Inuyasha ignored him.

"C'mon let's go to Onigumo's cave." Inuyasha lifted Kikyo up without another word, smile Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rid on Kirara, following Inuyasha. At long last they reached the cave, noticing their was a barrier around it. Inuyasha would have crashed into the barrier if it hadn't been for Kikyo. The barrier was very well hidden. Inuyasha lowered Kikyo down, snatching a quick glance at her. Pulling out tetsaiga, the blade turned red.

"Wind Scar!" The barrier burst open under the strength of the tetsaiga. The barrier was weak. This had to be a trap. Inuyasha stole a glance at Kikyo, and she nodded. Picking her up, the group followed Inuyasha further. Naraku's scent was evident. He was inside the cave.

((short chapter I know.))


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Die Naraku!**

Naraku sat in his cave rebuilding and adding to his demon body. Kanna and Kagura entered.

"Inuyasha and his friends have entered." Kanna said, her eyes as blank as ever. "They have destroyed our barrier."

"Good, Kagura go give our friends some company." Naraku chuckled. Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and left. Naraku picked up a tattered globe- like sphere from the ground. Slowly the globe glowed, and revealed Inuyasha and his group. "So Kikyo has finally joined him, this should be fun. Kanna you may accompany Kagura." Kanna left the room disappearing in the darkness. After a while Hakudoshi appeared.

"So what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular," Naraku said evily. "I will lure them to Midoriko's cave. They may have purified the shikon jewel. I no longer sense it. But I am may be able to make another one, but this time it will not be purified by the likes of Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Kagura saw Inuyasha now, not knowing if she should strike them down or to take her chances on betraying Naraku. Kanna appeared out of nowhere and seemed to float beside Kagura.

"We are to distract Inuyasha and lure him to Naraku." Kanna said.

_I guess I have no choice, but to obey. _Kagura landed, nearly sending Shippo flying.

"Kagura." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword again. "Wind SCAR!" Kanna appeared, deflecting the attack lifting Kikyo back on his back, he jumped, nearly dodging the attack.

"Kikyo, you'll have to hit her mirror." Sango yelled. Kikyo placed her arrow on her bow, and it struck the mirror directly. A huge light surrounded the arrow, and it destroyed the mirror with ease. The mirror moved the arrow off course slightly gashing Kanna on the shoulder. The arrow was much stronger than any of Kagome's and it created a crater in the ground. Inuyasha looked in awe at Kikyo.

"Overdid it didn't I?" Kikyo said softly. Kanna with her injured shoulder, climbed aboard Kagura's flying feather, and they retreated. Inuyasha followed stubbornly and soon the group stood face to face with Naraku.

"So the couple I destroyed 50 yrs. ago is back." Naraku smirked. Sango threw her hirakotsu at Naraku, but it was sent back to her by a barrier. It knocked Sango cold and Miroku went to care for her.

Without another word, Inuyasha attacked. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" The tetsaiga crystallized, sending thousands of crystals toward Naraku. Just in time, Kikyo shot an arrow. The injury was great, surprising Naraku. His body was now destroyed leaving his head visible. Another barrier appeared.

"If you wish to destroy me, meet me at Midoriko's cave." Naraku's words were weak, but nonetheless his body was coming back together. Kikyo notched another arrow and aimed for Naraku's head.

"Be gone." She yelled, and the arrow hit its mark. Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoshi and Naraku disappeared.

"Did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I have no doubt that he is greatly injured, but he is still alive." Kikyo said silently.

Miroku sighed. He was not able to use his wind tunnel, again. He turned his face back to Sango finding miasma coming out of her wound…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wound**

Miroku sat by Sango looking at the wound against her waist. _By sending miasma into this weapon and reflecting it, I've never seen such an attack. _Miroku looked bitterly at the floor. He ripped of some of the fabric that still covered Sango's wound. He eyed it the wound suspiciously and his eyes widened. Sango's skin recoiled and began to pull together. The wound was no longer there. A spider shaped print was left in it's place. The demon slayer flinched and almost immediately woke up. Looking at her ripped shirt, she slapped Miroku.

"Hey what was that for !?!" Miroku pressed his hands on the warm red mark on his face.

"You ripped my shirt you pervert!" Sango slapped him again.

"I'm tending to your wounds." Miroku mumbled_. I wasn't thinking of being perverted… till now. _

Sango blushed. "Sorry. Wow you did a great job, I'm completely healed!"

"That wasn't me, it healed by its self and look what too its place." Miroku pointed to the spider mark, not daring to touch it. Sango looked at her waist in amzement.

"But- That's Naraku's mark!"

"Yes we better alert Inuyasha and Kikyo." Miroku said. "Kikyo seems pretty educated on these sort of things."

"Right." Sango and Miroku walked out of the shabby cabin they were in.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Wh-wh.. How did you heal so fast? You healed faster than I would have!"

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hey your healing left some kind of mark. Kikyo, come take a look, you have to know something about this."

Kikyo walked over and instantly her eyes widened. "Look closely, Inuyasha, Shippo. That is the mark of Naraku. It would help you if you paid more attention."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. If it's a trap we will soon find out. We are heading for Midoriko's Cave are we not?"

"I guess…" Sango said nervously. She placed her hand on the spider. "I have to get some materials from a near by village to fix my Armour, first. There was nothing in that abandoned cabin that looked of much use. Have I been asleep for long?"

"Its only been a few hours. I still think you should rest." Kikyo said softly.

"Only? I've been waiting all this time!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't be so rude, I thought you were amazed on how fast she had healed." Kikyo's voice remained calm. Inuyasha opened his mouth as if we was going to say something, but he stopped himself.

"It's settled. We head to a village tommorow, and then we take on Naraku." Miroku said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Pain**

"All done! My armour is as good as new!" Sango said suddenly feeling cheerful.

"Eh! Took you long enough." Inuyasha replied, he had started to play with his fingers.

"You know we really should be worrying about that spider mark on your waist." Miroku said tentively.

"Well there isn't anything we can do…. Your even more afraid than I am and I'm the one with the scar!" Kikyo however stayed silent and did nothing, but hiding in the shadows.

"So Kikyo… what do you think?" Inuyasha asked boredly.

Kikyo woke up from her trance. "I dunno, we should watch out though, Naraku isn't exactly the person to heal people."

"Well your opinion was useless.." Inuyasha spat before he could stop himself. He quickly changed his voice. "Then why Sango?" Kikyo was speechless again. She had a theory but she wasn't sure about revealing it to everyone. _How he had layered poison on the her hirakaitsu was amazing. Another new toy for Naraku. _

Sango let a yell of pain and fell to the ground clutching her waist.

"Sango-" Miroku gasped. The whole group seemed to suddenly hear Naraku's voice.

"If you want to keep her alive meet me at Midoriko's Cave." Naraku laughed. "Im warning you, I'm not at all patient."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Death 

Sango's pain stopped as suddenly as it came.

"Ok now I'm slightly worried." She said weakly. No one smiled, this was the strongest attempt Naraku had never tried taking them down one by one.

Kikyo lingered for a moment. "I have been thinking what if he is trying to imprison you? Remember Kohaku?"

"I-" Sango's mouth opened then closed almost immediately.

"Lets go." Miroku said silently. With that the group began to move. Miroku and Sango rode Kirara while Kikyo and Inuyasha ventured on land. They were pretty close to the cave now for they had been moving toward it ever so slightly. Kirara landed and Inuyasha stopped. They were so close to Naraku now. Everyone took a brave step. Once they reached the opening everything seemed to become disfigured. One step had launched them into the depths of the cave. Naraku was settling there his head hovering around multiple demon pieces.

"I didn't expect you to come so early." Naraku said putting himself back together in one great movement. "So lets get started." In one swift movement he landed himself behind the group. A bead of sweat ran down Inuyasha's neck. Naraku had always gone for power rather than speed. But now he was going at such an incredible speed it seemed unreal.

"I have been rebuilding myself." Naraku said hastily as if reading everyone's minds. "I would like you to beta test my power." Sango felt a lurch of pain. She gasped loudly falling to her knees. She began moaning.

"Stop.. stop STOP!" Sango moaned, she was getting pain she had never experienced before.

Miroku kneeled helplessly at her side. "NARAKU!" He opened his wind tunnel.

"Ahh yess… I have been wanting to test my powers on your wind tunnel. Don't worry I won't attack you with pesky insects this time." There was a blur of movement and Miroku fell as if being hit by an invisible force.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha gasped as he leapt into the air with Kikyo on his back, scanning the premises. "What the he-" Inuyasha was hit with a hard blow in the face and he was knocked down.

"Inuyasha! We must not worry about them yet or we will all end up dead!" Kikyo stammered. Inuyasha did a ariel back flip and landed on his feet.

"Sorry Kikyo, I forgot you were on my back." Inuyasha put Kikyo down.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha was hit with again before he could realize it. He fell to the ground bleeding.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm- I'm fine." Inuyasha said getting back to his feet.

"Miroku's wind tunnel it was stopped by some kind of thin poison needles.." Kikyo stared at Miroku. Naraku had hit them all onto the same spot. Sango was still moaning uncontrollably.

"Sango…" Inuyasha searched his head for what to say. "Stay put." He launched himself at Naraku again.

"This guy… he's even faster than Sesshoumaru now. You could atleast see Sesshoumaru when he moved." Inuyasha observed.

"Inuyasha wait, if you listen carefully you can hear his movements. Here he comes again!" Kikyo and Inuyasha dodged just in time. "I think I can make a barrier."

"Do it, please." Inuyasha said approvingly. Kikyo made a barrier and it seemed Naraku had been knocked back the moment she had done so.

"Close one."

"What should we do with Sango. I don't think this will hold."

"Hmmm…" Sango seemed to had relaxed. Then suddenly a look of lust was bestowed on her eyes. They seemed to had turned slightly red. Inuyasha meanwhile stared in amazement as Kikyo regarded Naraku's movements.

"Umm.. Kikyo?"

"What is it?" Kikyo said busily. She glanced at Sango then her gaze came back to her.

"She isn't looking right." Sango lifted her Hirakaistu.

"You two are dead." Sango said in a deeper voice than usual.

BTW I think I need some spelling suggestions on things like hirakaistu (SP?)


End file.
